1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) light module, and more particularly to an LED light module having no jumper wires connected to LED chips and avoiding the issue of broken jumper wires when the LED light module is compressed or collides.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of rapid development of LEDs, LEDs have gradually replaced conventional light bulbs to become lighting elements of light sources for most lighting-related equipment. As light transmitted by LED transistors has high directivity, a conventional LED light module is built to have single or multiple LED chips embedded in optically-transmissive adhesive in generation of a uniform lighting effect through the optically-transmissive adhesive, so as to form a point light source or an area light source ideal for lighting equipment. The LED light module having a single LED chip is called an LED point light module. The LED light module having multiple LED chips is called an LED area light module.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, each conventional LED light module has a substrate 70, multiple LED chips 80, a frame 90, and an optically-transmissive adhesive layer 91.
The substrate 70 has a positive side circuit 71, a negative side circuit 72 and a solder mask layer 73 formed on the substrate 70. The solder mask layer 73 partially masks the positive side circuit 71 and the negative side circuit 72 so that the exposed portions of the positive side circuit 71 and the negative side circuit 72 form multiple electrical contacts 711, 721.
At least one LED chip 80 is securely mounted on the solder mask layer 73 of the substrate 70, and two metal jumper wires 81 mounted on the at least one LED chip 80 are electrically connected to the respective electrical contacts 711, 721 of the positive side circuit 71 and the negative side circuit 72.
The frame 90 is mounted on the solder mask layer 73 of the substrate 70 to surround the at least one LED chip 80. An optically-transmissive adhesive layer 91 is formed within the frame 90 to cover the at least one LED chip 80.
In order not to block light emitted from the at least one LED chip 80, the LED light module employs the metal jumper wires 81 having thin wire diameter. However, with reference to FIG. 9, as the hardness of the optically-transmissive adhesive layer 91 is low, the metal jumper wires 81 inside the optically-transmissive adhesive layer 91 are easily broken when the LED light module is shipped or assembled into a lamp and the optically-transmissive adhesive layer 91 is inadvertently squeezed. Hence, the LED chip 80 connected to the broken metal jumper wires 81 fails to function and emit light and the LED light module becomes defective goods. Moreover, the LED light module is unable to be depackaged to fix the broken jumper wires 81. Therefore, manufacturer of the LED light module cannot help discarding the entire defective LED light module.